The warehouse
by Keenakeen
Summary: Len Kagamine arrives into an abandoned warehouse and drinks a strange potion that gives him a strange feeling. What will happen to him?
1. Prologue

**New story here! This one is called 'the Warehouse' which is about a Vocaloid, Len Kagamine, arrives into an abandoned warehouse and drinks a strange potion that gives him a strange feeling. What will happen to him? Also, feel free to put your ideas in the reviews so I can use them. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

The rain fell down heavily on 14-year-old Len Kagamine, as he tried to shield himself with his bag as he ran down the street after school. However, he was thinking about shelter, and not which way he is going, so eventually, he got lost in the forest near his neighborhood.

"Hello? Anyone?" he called out, but no one replied. So to hurry up and get himself dry, he wandered deeper into the forest. He headed on, until he found an abandoned warehouse made of wood, and built poorly, and he entered it without thinking.

When he got inside, he dried himself clean, laid down his bag, took out a torch light from it and examined the single room of the house. No one occupied it, although there was a small bed lain on the floor, and between it are two shelves, full of bottles of potions. Len also noticed that an old book laid on a table near the second shelf. As he skimmed through the pages, he noticed that an old witch once used to live here, until someone killed her and took her body, leaving stains of blood on the floor.

After skimming the book, he packed it inside his bag and observed the potions on the shelves. And although curiosity might have killed the cat, something caught his eye: A potion filled with a pinkish-red liquid. He stood on tiptoe, grabbed the potion from the shelf, and took a sip of the potion. While he placed the bottle back on the shelf, the drop ran down to his belly, and began to take effect.

Suddenly, Len felt a strange curbing in his stomach, and clutched it tightly. Choking and gasping for breath, he flopped himself on the bed, waiting for himself to get better. Instead, his body began to change and his bones began to twist like rubber.

* * *

**What is Len going to turn into? Put your ideas in the reviews, and I'll see what I can do to use them.**


	2. Chapter 1: The wolfing begins

**Okay, thanks for the reviews guys! I'm going for the idea by GumiMegpoid03 and KaiLenPo fan, of Len turning into a werewolf. I will use it in the story, and enjoy!**

* * *

Continuously gasping for breath, Len could notice black strands of fur growing onto his body. His teeth and fingernails began to sharpen into daggers, and the pain began to overlap him from his stomach to the rest of the body. He screamed out in pain. It was too much for him.

Eventually, he scrambled his way towards his bag and grabbed the small book while turning to page 12. From there, he read the text, which said that the potion would change him into a werewolf after consumption. Len swallowed his throat. What must he do?

By this time, the transformation is ceasing and is beginning to knock him out. Len looked at his now sharp claws, and felt a bushy tail stroke his back. He is slowly starting to faint, and it is no point of changing back now.

"Gackupo..." he murmured, his voice starting to fail suddenly, "Help...me...quickly..."

And at that moment, Len fainted.

* * *

When he came to, he felt different. Len got up groggily to notice that he is now standing on all fours, paws on the ground, dark with red claws. His long, black, bushy tail lashed to and fro, and two pointy ears poked out of his blonde hair.

Len was lucky, however, that he still kept his clothes on. But what does he look like now? Slowly, he crawled his way towards a puddle of water, looked at his reflection, and YELPED. Looking back at him with red, flaming eyes was indeed a black werewolf with short blonde hair and two pointy ears poking out of it. That werewolf was his own banana-yellow vest.

Slowly, he crawled back on the floor and began to think what would happen to him. Would Rin-chan still recognize him as her brother? Would he turn to finding fresh meat out there? Will he be a werewolf forever? Would the other Vocaloids also turn into werewolves?

Eventually, he rushed out of the warehouse and looked up into the sky. It was evening, and the rain had stopped. Len let out an eerie howl that horrified all of Japan, and sped off.

* * *

**Please put your ideas in the reviews, and I'll use them to show what would werewolf Len do next.**


End file.
